Beneath the lash
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Eine Toulon Story ein Gefangenenaufstand im Bagno und Valjean und Javert mittendrin.


„**Beneath the lash"**

von Michelle Mercy

_Eine Toulon-Story, ein Gefangenaufstand im Bagno – _

_und Javert und Valjean mittendrin_

_Die Jungs gehören Hugo und noch lange nicht einander, der Rest ist meins._

_Author's note:_

_Ich hatte mir geschworen, niemals eine Toulon-Story zu schreiben. Hier ist sie!_

Es lagen bereits dreizehn Jahre Haft in Toulon und vier vergebliche Fluchtversuche hinter Jean Valjean, als er sich entschloß, lesen zu lernen.

Die Brüder vom Orden der Ignorantiner machten dieses Angebot, jeden Sonntag nach der Messe. Es war nicht besonders frequentiert, denn die meisten Häftlinge waren froh darüber, einen freien Tag zu erhalten, an dem sie sich von der unmenschlichen Knochenarbeit erholen konnten. An diesem Tag statt dessen den Geist anzustrengen, kostete sie zuviel Kraft. Es waren nur wenige, die den Unterricht besuchten und bis zum Ende führten. Viele kamen ein- oder zweimal und gaben dann auf. Es gab nur ein knappes Dutzend Sträflinge, die den Unterricht ernsthaft betrieben und auch nach mehreren Monaten jeden Sonntag erschienen.

Jean Valjean gehörte zu ihnen. Er hatte einsehen müssen, daß ihn seine Fluchtversuche maximal ein paar Tage Freiheit und eine Verlängerung seiner Strafe um mindestens drei Jahre einbrachten. Also war er nun entschlossen, das Ende seiner Strafzeit einfach abzuwarten. Was waren weitere sechs Jahre im Vergleich zu den vergangenen dreizehn? Doch die Leere, die er früher durch die Planung von Fluchtversuchen genutzt hatte, mußte nun in einer andere gefüllt werden. Weswegen nicht den Versuch machen, lesen zu lernen? Vielleicht konnte es nach seiner Entlassung nützlich sein, jetzt auf jeden Fall vertrieb es die Zeit.

Valjeans nicht ans Lernen geübte Gehirn tat sich schwer anfänglich. Es ging nur sehr langsam voran, und schon glaubte er, daß all die geheimnisvollen Zeichen sich nie zu etwas Sinnvollem zusammenfügen würden, da konnte er plötzlich, als habe eine geheimnisvolle Macht auf einmal beschlossen, daß er genug gerätselt habe, einen einfachen Text lesen.

Von diesem Tag an wurde aus Valjean ein Musterschüler. Er sog förmlich jeden einzelnen Text auf, den der Lehrer Frère André lesen ließ. Gleichzeitig wuchs mit und durch das steigende Wissen der Haß auf alles und jeden. Wieso war ihm diese Welt des Wissens zuvor vorenthalten worden? Hätte er als Kind die Möglichkeit gehabt zu lernen, wäre er nicht dort gelandet, wo er heute war, davon war er überzeugt.

Einer seiner Mitgefangenen, ebenfalls ein ständiger Besucher des Unterrichts, Joseph Clery, Gefangener Nr. 24602, genannt „die Prinzessin", bemerkte einmal, daß Valjean das Zeug zu Größerem habe, wenn er nur diesen sinnlosen Haß in etwas Produktives verwandeln würde, doch Valjean ignorierte dies, wie er Clery generell ignorierte.

Es war in Valjeans fünfzehntem Jahr in Toulon, als zwei neue Sträflinge am Unterricht teilnahmen: Emile Bousset, ein Totschläger, der es geschafft hatte, der Todesstrafe zu entgehen, und Jerome Odeillo, ein Viehdieb. Keinem von beiden hätte man des Nachts in einer einsamen Straße begegnen mögen, und selbst im Gefängnis hielten sich diejenigen Sträflinge, die keinen Ärger wollten, tunlichst von ihnen fern. Niemand erkannte den Grund, warum gerade diese beiden lesen lernen wollten.

„Jean, die beiden gefallen mir nicht," sagte Clery zu Valjean, mit dem er zusammen an der gleichen Kette ging, auf dem Weg zum Unterricht, „die werden Ärger machen."

Mit einem gleichgültigen Blick, der besagte, „was geht es mich an?" nahm Valjean dies zur Kenntnis. Die aufdringliche Art der Prinzessin ging ihm auf die Nerven.

An jenem Tag befanden sich vielleicht fünfzehn Häftlinge beim Unterricht, Fortgeschrittene wie Valjean und Clery, aber auch blutige Anfänger, was das Unterrichten für Frère André, den nervösen, kleinen Mönch, zu einer Herausforderung werden ließ.

Wie üblich waren drei Wärter anwesend; mehr schienen nicht nötig, um die zu zweit oder dritt aneinander geketteten Gefangenen zu beaufsichtigen. Der Aufseher Javert war der ranghöchste der drei. Er befand sich erst seit wenigen Jahren in Toulon, war aber bereits einer der Oberaufseher geworden durch hingebungsvollen Fleiß und genaue Beachtung jeglicher Vorschriften. Die Aufsicht bei den Unterrichtsstunden betrachtete er als Zeitverschwendung; nicht, daß er der Meinung war, die Häftlinge sollten nicht beaufsichtigt werden, ganz im Gegenteil, sondern weil er es höchst überflüssig fand, daß sie überhaupt Unterricht erhielten. Wozu war es sinnvoll, Leuten das Lesen beizubringen, die sowieso über kurz oder lang wieder im Bagno landen würden?

Generell hatte Javert wenig Interesse für die Gefangenen im Bagno. Er machte seine Arbeit, wie es seine Pflicht war, und er machte sie gut, wie es seinem Naturell entsprach, aber er hielt sie nicht für das Ende seiner Laufbahn. Er träumte davon, Inspecteur zu werden, bevor er vierzig war, und für das Ende seiner Dienstzeit hatte er sich bereits bei der Polizei beworben. Den Makel seiner Herkunft konnte er mit der Dienstzeit in Toulon mehr als wettmachen.

Jener Sonntag begann genauso wie zahlreiche vor ihm. Die Häftlinge lernten, Frère André gab mit monotoner Stimme seine Lehren kund, und die drei Wachen patrouillierten gelangweilt durch die Gänge zwischen den Tischen.

Ohne jede Vorwarnung sprangen Bousset und Odeillo auf, warfen dem gerade an ihnen vorbeigehenden Wärter die Kette um den Hals, die sie aneinander fesselte, und entrissen ihm das Gewehr. Odeillo legte an und schoß den zweiten Wärter nieder. Bousset griff nach Frère André und preßte dem Mönch ein aus einem Löffel gefertigtes Messer an die Kehle. Gleichzeitig erdrosselten beide Sträflinge gemeinsam mit der Kette den ersten Wärter.

Das alles ging blitzschnell, trotzdem gelang es Javert von der anderen Seite des Raumes, seine Waffe in Anschlag zu bringen, bevor der erschossene Wärter zu Boden gefallen war. Es gelang ihm jedoch nicht abzudrücken, denn in diesem Moment schlossen sich weitere Gefangene dem Aufstand an. Einer von ihnen riß den Lauf von Javerts Gewehr zur Seite, zwei gingen von hinten auf ihn los. Nach kurzer, heftiger Gegenwehr hatten die drei Javert zu Boden gebracht und prügelten auf ihn ein.

Diejenigen Gefangenen, die sich bislang nicht an dem Aufstand beteiligt hatten, sprangen auf und johlten. Nur zwei Gefangene blieben ruhig auf ihren Plätzen, Clery, der all dem überaus interessiert zusah, und Valjean, der konzentriert und angestrengt auf seine leere Schiefertafel starrte. Unter gar keinen Umständen wollte letzterer in einen fruchtlosen Aufstand verwickelt werden, was bestenfalls zu einer Verlängerung seiner Strafe führen konnte.

Javert lag am Boden und gab keinen Laut von sich. Er wußte, daß zuzugeben, daß er Schmerzen litt, die Angreifer nur noch mehr angestachelt hätte. Er versuchte lediglich, sich vor den heftigsten Schlägen an den empfindlichsten Stellen zu schützen, sonst konnte er nichts tun.

Draußen konnte man die Wachen aufziehen hören, die durch den Schuß alarmiert worden waren. Die drei Angreifer hörten auf, Javert zu malträtieren und blickten Bousset verunsichert an.

„Wir kommen hier heraus," erklärte dieser im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Zunächst laßt uns einmal die Ketten aufmachen."

„Und wie wollt ihr Experten das bewerkstelligen?" kam auf einmal aus einer Ecke eine Stimme. Jean Valjean hatte mehrere Minuten mit sich gerungen, ob er eingreifen sollte, doch welche andere Möglichkeit blieb ihm? Wenn es nicht gelang, dieses Desaster von einem Aufstand unblutig zu beenden, würden sie alle sterben, entweder während die Wachen den Unterrichtsraum stürmten oder als Aufständische, die zum Tode verurteilt wurden. Und er hatte nicht vor zu sterben, nicht, nachdem er fünfzehn Jahre in Toulon überlebt und nur noch vier zu ertragen hatte.

„Wer bist du denn?" fragte Bousset.

„Das ist Jean, der Ausbrecherkönig," schaltete sich Clery ein, der die Situation ebenso brenzlig fand wie Valjean, denn er hatte lediglich noch ein Jahr übrig. „Er hat es viermal geschafft, von hier zu entkommen, und ist nach ein paar Tagen jedes Mal zurückgebracht worden."

„Und wieso sollten wir die Ketten nicht loswerden können? Wir haben drei Wärter, einer wird einen Schlüssel haben."

„Siehst du, genau diese Kurzsichtigkeit wird uns alle umbringen." Zum ersten Mal hob Valjean den Kopf und sah die Aufständischen an. „Keiner von den dreien hat einen Schlüssel. Eine Sicherheitsvorkehrung, die genau derartige Situationen verhindern soll. Die Wärter, die hier Aufsicht führen, geben ihren Schlüssel beim Direktor ab."

Javert fühlte, wie zwei von den Gefangenen, die ihn am Boden hielten, hektisch seine Taschen durchsuchten. Der Gefangene mit der Nummer 24601 hatte absolut recht. Bei ihm würde sich ebensowenig ein Schlüssel finden wie bei den Leichen der beiden anderen Wärter.

Bousset sah der erfolglosen Suche nach einem Schlüssel zu. „Noch mehr so kluge Einwürfe?" fragte er, während er fühlte, wie seine Felle davonschwammen, so simpel, wie Valjean seine Autorität untergraben hatte.

„Oh, mehrere. Wie zum Beispiel willst du hier herauskommen? Das Gebäude ist umstellt. Du hast drei Gewehre und vielleicht noch zehn Schuß sowie ein paar Schlagstöcke, oh, und nicht zu vergessen, das selbstgebastelte Messer. Damit schaffst du es gerade vor die Tür."

„Und was schlägst du vor, alter Mann?"

„Ergebt euch, dann haben wenigstens ein paar von uns noch die Chance, dem Schafott zu entkommen."

„Ach, und Jerome und ich steigen strahlend da rauf? Kein guter Vorschlag." Bousset dachte einen Moment nach. „Wir haben doch den Mönch und den Aufseher."

Valjean warf einen verachtungsvollen Blick auf Javert und Frère André. „Schöne Geiseln. Glaubst du wirklich, die scheren sich um das Leben eines Pfaffen? Und Aufseher haben sie genug."

Javert setzt sich auf und betrachtete die Szenerie aufmerksam. 24601 machte das gut, selbst wenn er nur versuchte, seinen Hals zu retten. Nicht daß Javert ernsthaft glaubte, daß diese Sträflinge vernünftigen Argumenten zugänglich waren, aber zumindest verunsicherte es sie, so daß sich womöglich eine Chance zur Flucht ergab. Er sah sich um. Es gab die Tür, hinter der sich wahrscheinlich die Wachen postiert hatten, um auf alles zu schießen, was den Raum verließ. Er machte sich keine Illusionen über die Reaktion seiner Kollegen, daß sie einen Unterschied zwischen einem Aufseher, einem Mönch oder einem Sträfling machen würden.

Dann war da das Fenster, über dem Tisch, an dem Valjean hockte, zwei Meter über dem Boden, kaum mehr als eine Schießscharte. Dort auf der anderen Seite der Mauer würden vielleicht zwei oder drei Aufseher stehen, die bequem abwarten konnten, bis sich jemand hindurchgezwängt hatte und zu Boden gesprungen war, um ihn dann in Empfang zu nehmen.

Nein, ein Weg führte hinaus nur durch das Fenster. Und hinaus ging es nur, wenn Frère André in Sicherheit war, denn seine vorrangigste Pflicht war nun, das Leben des Mönchs zu schützen. Ruhe und Ordnung würden seine Kollegen wieder herstellen.

„Ich denke, der Mann hat recht," sagte Javert und stellte fest, daß 24601 ihn zum ersten Mal direkt ansah. „Aber ihr solltet den Mönch zu ihnen schicken. Er kann eure Forderungen überbringen. Hier drinnen zu sitzen und zu warten, wird euch kaum hier rausbringen."

„Das klingt vernünftig," fügte Valjean hinzu. „Sie werden es als Zeichen des guten Willens ansehen und vielleicht wenigstens zuhören, bevor sie uns alle hinrichten."

„Wir haben Forderungen?" fragte Odeillo naiv, was zweifellos klärte, daß er nicht das Gehirn des aufständischen Duos war.

„Oh, Gott," stöhnte Valjean verzweifelt über soviel Dilettantismus auf. „Ihr müßt doch irgend etwas wollen."

„Wir wollen hier raus."

„Das ist sogar mir klar geworden." Valjeans Geduld war am Ende.

„Pferde," überlegte Bousset laut, „Geld, Papiere, um über die Grenze zu kommen. Und die Schlüssel für diese verdammten Ketten."

„Wie viele Pferde?" fragte Javert. Sollte es tatsächlich möglich sein, den Mönch aus dem Raum zu bekommen?

„Fünfzehn natürlich."

„Vierzehn," verbesserte Valjean. „Ich habe nicht vor, mich an diesem Wahnsinn zu beteiligen."

„Dreizehn," sagte Clery nur.

„Nein, vierzehn," sagte Bousset, „wir müssen den Aufseher mitnehmen."

„Natürlich, vierzehn." Javert nickte. „Sonst noch etwas?"

Bousset schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Ihr solltet den Mönch durchs Fenster herauslassen," sprach Javert weiter. „Die Wachen werden schießen, wenn jemand die Tür öffnet."

„Los," Bousset stieß Frère André zu Valjean hinüber, „heb des Mönchlein zum Fenster hoch." Immerhin war dieser Sträfling so intelligent, daß er wußte, daß Javert die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und ein Weg durch die Tür nicht möglich war.

Javert sah zu, wie 24601 den schmächtigen Mönch zum Fenster hochhob. Das geschah mit einer unglaublichen Leichtigkeit ohne jede Anstrengung. Ach, ja, Javert erinnerte sich, 24601 war nicht nur als notorischer Ausbrecher, sondern auch für seine unglaubliche Stärke bekannt.

Clery folgte Valjean wie ein Hund an der Leine seinen Herren; er hatte wenig andere Wahl, denn noch immer verband die Kette ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke. Sie kehren beide zurück zu ihrer Bank, wo Valjean sich setzte und automatisch Clery mit sich zog.

Javert blieb halb sitzend, halb liegend auf dem Boden. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Raum gestürmt werden würde. Lediglich die Anwesenheit des Mönchs hatte dies bisher verhindert. Doch jetzt war er nicht mehr da und konnte zudem die Wärter über die mangelnde Bewaffnung der Sträflinge informieren. Sie konnten nur noch auf den Sturm warten.

Bousset, und in seinem Schlepptau Odeillo, kam zu Javert herüber. In der Hand hatte er dessen Schlagstock. „Ich wollte dieses Ding schon immer einmal ausprobieren." Mit einer heftigen Bewegung ließ er den Stock auf Javert niedersausen, erst einmal, dann noch weitere Male.

Javert gestattete sich nicht einmal ein winziges Zucken, sondern nahm die Schläge scheinbar regungslos hin.

Der Blick, mit dem Valjean die Szene betrachtete, beinhaltete unter anderem auch widerwillige Bewunderung für den Aufseher, der sich so standhaft weigerte, Schwäche zu zeigen. „Wenn du ihn zu Brei schlägst, wird er eine verdammt lästige Geisel werden," sagte er betont gelangweilt. „Er wird euch dauernd aufhalten, weil er aus dem Sattel fällt."

Bousset hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. „Du hast ein irres Glück, daß der alte Mann recht hat."

Javert hob den Kopf und warf einen Blick zu Valjean hinüber. Dieser Gefangene war ihm ein Rätsel. Er schaffte es jedes Mal, Bousset zurückzuhalten, wenn der zu verrückte Dinge tat, griff aber sonst nicht aktiv ein. Er tat gerade soviel, wie nötig war, um es nicht zu einer Eskalation kommen zu lassen.

Im gleichen Moment drehte Valjean den Kopf und sah Javert an. Fast eine Minute hielten sich ihre Blick fest, keiner von beiden war in der Lage, den Kontakt zu unterbrechen. Dann machte Javert den Versuch, auf die Füße zu kommen. Mit einem kurzen, warnenden, kaum merklichen Kopfschütteln versuchte Valjean, ihn davon abzuhalten, doch Javert erwiderte nur mit einem fast trotzigen Nicken, was zeigte, daß er anderer Meinung war.

Bousset hatte bereits das Gewehr in der Hand, bevor Javert ganz auf den Füßen war. „Setz dich sofort wieder hin!" befahl er. „Ich werde dich sonst an sehr schmerzhaften Stellen verletzen müssen."

„Die Waffe wird nicht losgehen," erwiderte Javert sehr ruhig.

„Willst du es darauf ankommen lassen?" fragte Bousset höhnisch.

„Ja," antwortete Javert nur.

„Der Mann ist ja komplett irre," murmelte Clery in Valjeans Richtung.

„Aber er scheint zu wissen, was er tut," flüsterte Valjean wider Willen fasziniert.

„Gut, du hast es nicht anders gewollt." Bousset betätigte den Abzug.

Valjean schloß die Augen. Er wollte nicht zusehen, wie dieser tollkühne Aufseher niedergeschossen wurde wie ein Hund.

Gleich darauf öffnete er die Augen wieder, nachdem die Waffe lediglich ein Klicken von sich gegeben hatte. Bousset starrte fassungslos auf das Gewehr in seiner Hand, und Javerts Mundwinkel hatten sich zu einem überlegenen Grinsen verzogen. „Ich habe es dir gesagt."

Bousset griff hinter sich nach einem der beiden anderen Gewehre, während sich die weiteren Aufständischen sehr verunsichert anstarrten.

Im gleichen Moment, in dem Bousset erneut auf Javert anlegte, geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Unbemerkt von allen anderen Beteiligten außer Javert hatte sich ein Gewehrlauf durch das Fenster geschoben, aus dem ein Schuß auf Bousset abgegeben wurde, welcher mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte und mit verständnislosem Blick zu Boden stürzte.

Geistesgegenwärtig stieß Valjean den Tisch um, hinter dem er und Clery saßen, und ging, letzteren mit sich ziehend, dahinter in Deckung. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später ließ sich Javert zwischen die beiden Männer zu Boden fallen.

Fast gleichzeitig flog die Tür aus den Angeln, von einem Rammbock getroffen, zahlreiche Schüsse peitschten auf, getroffene Aufständische schrieen vor Schmerz, und über allem lag eine große Qualm- und Staubwolke.

Als diese sich etwas verzogen hatte, konnte man das Ergebnis der Erstürmung des Unterrichtsraumes besichtigen. Fünf Männer, darunter Bousset, hatten den Sturm nicht überlebt, vier, einer davon Odeillo lagen verwundet am Boden, und vier weitere drängten sich mit erhobenen Händen in einer Ecke zusammen.

Ganz langsam und die Hände weit in die Luft erhoben stand Javert auf. Es fehlte noch, daß die anderen Aufseher, nun, da alles vorbei war, versehentlich ihn erschossen. Erst als er sah, daß einer der anderem Oberaufseher ihm zunickte, nahm er die Hände herunter. „Hier sind auch noch zwei," sagte Javert und deutete auf den Tisch. „Steht schon auf," befahl er den beiden Sträflingen, neben denen er noch vor wenigen Augenblicken Deckung gefunden hatte.

Valjean und Clery kamen auf die Füße. Die Gewehrläufe dirigierten sie zu den anderen Überlebenden hinüber. „Wir haben überlebt, heilige Maria Magdalena, wir sind am Leben," flüsterte Clery.

„Noch," gab Valjean düster zurück. „Das Marinegericht wird schon dafür sorgen, daß wir es nicht lange bleiben." Er suchte Javerts Blick, doch dieser schien ausreichend damit beschäftigt zu sein, den Staub von seiner Uniform zu klopfen. Natürlich, es war ja auch einfach zuviel verlangt, daß dieser kurzer Moment der Verständigung, ja, der Komplizenschaft andauern würde, nachdem die Gefahr vorbei war. Unzweifelhaft würde er nun auf dem Schafott landen, diesmal so unschuldig, wie man nur sein konnte, nur dafür, daß er zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war.

„Na, los, bewegt euch," fuhr einer der Aufseher die Überlebenden an. „Ihr kommt jetzt erst einmal ins Loch. Dann sehen wir weiter, was das Gericht mit euch macht."

Auf dem Weg zum „Loch", den Dunkel- und Einzelhaftzellen, und während Jean Valjean sich dort befand, auf dem Boden des menschenunwürdigen Erdloches hockte und ins Dunkel starrte, verhärtete sich seine Seele weiter...

XXX

„Ich haben Ihren Bericht aufmerksam gelesen, Javert," sagte der Direktor des Gefängnisses drei Tage später, „und ich spreche Ihnen ein besonderes Lob für Ihre Besonnenheit aus, mit der Situation umzugehen."

„Danke, Monsieur le Directeur." Javert stand sehr aufrecht vor dem Schreibtisch des Direktors.

„Sie haben sehr für Zeit für die Beschreibung des Verhaltens von 24601 und 24602 aufgewandt. Warum?"

„Weil es sich so zugetragen hat. Ich mußte schließlich die Wahrheit in meinem Bericht darstellen."

„Und Sie sind sich absolut sicher, daß die beiden sich nicht an dem Aufstand beteiligt haben?"

„Absolut. Ich denke, die beiden waren klug genug, um sofort zu erkennen, daß dieser Aufstand nur in einer Katastrophe enden konnte. Sie sahen es offenbar als einzige Möglichkeit, den Raum lebend zu verlassen, indem sie die Situation zu entschärfen versuchten."

„Und das würden Sie als einziger eideswürdiger Zeuge, der bis zum Ende anwesend war, auch so vor dem Marinegericht aussagen?"

„Selbstverständlich, Monsieur le Directeur."

Der Direktor seufzte. „Dann sollten wir dem Gericht Zeit und Arbeit ersparen und gegen die beiden gar nicht erst eine Anklage erheben. Drei Tage im Loch muß als Warnung reichen. Sorgen Sie dafür, daß die beiden an ihre Arbeit zurückkehren."

„Jawohl, Monsieur le Directeur." Javert begab sich zu den Einzelzellen. Er gab zunächst Befehl, Clery aus seinem Loch zu holen, dann ließ er Valjeans Zelle öffnen. Valjean schaffte es, ihn aus dem Dunkel gleichzeitig des ungewohnten Lichts wegen blinzelnd und haßerfüllt anzusehen.

„Zurück an die Arbeit, ihr beiden," befahl Javert und blickte praktisch durch sie hindurch, wie er es mit allen Häftlingen tat. Der Alltag in Toulon war wieder eingekehrt, und es hatte sich nichts verändert.

7


End file.
